Sólo ves lo que quieres ver
by y0misma
Summary: Draco está seguro que Black duerme con alguien distinto cada noche, por algo siempre escucha esos gemidos. Ahora está decidido a hacer algo al respecto para revertir las cosas. Regalo para Candy.
1. ¡Maldito seas!

**Primer capítulo de una serie de tres. Candy, esto va para tí, espero que te guste y creo que así será. Después de todo eres una desviada, enferma y morbosa. xD**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertence, todo pertenece a Jotaká o en su defecto a Warner BROS.**

**Dark Gravity, Jun y Laura, muchas gracias por el beteo. Se pasaron. Las adoro.**

Draco cerró la puerta con fuerza y mentalmente comenzó a contar, hasta el número que fuera necesario, para no entrar en esa habitación y decirle un par de cosas a Black. ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¿Un poco de consideración con los demás era, acaso, pedir demasiado?

Caminó hacia la cocina, en busca de algo para beber, tratando de no hacer caso a los gemidos que se escuchaban desde arriba y, por sobretodo, de no hacer caso a la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir en sus pantalones. ¿Qué querían? Cualquiera que escuchase ese tipo de gemidos se calentaría cómo él lo estaba haciendo.

Apretó con fuerza el vaso que tenía en las manos y comenzó a respirar lentamente al escuchar un gemido más profundo que los anteriores; un gemido que le indicaba que Sirius estaba a segundos de correrse.

Llevaba unos meses viviendo con el primo de su madre, específicamente desde que no tenía otro lugar en el cuál vivir, ya que los malditos empleados del Ministerio le quitaron todo. ¿La excusa que dieron? Según ellos, si 'donaba' sus propiedades, podría limpiar un poco el apellido Malfoy. Donar no fue precisamente lo que hizo; más bien esos mal nacidos le arrebataron las propiedades que por herencia le pertenecían y, a Draco, no le quedó más remedio que ir a vivir con el último pariente vivo que tenía: Sirius Black.

Si alguien le hubiera advertido sobre lo que tendría que aguantar al vivir en ese lugar, lo habría pensado dos veces antes de mudarse. El ex-prófugo era desordenado. Dejaba su ropa tirada en cualquier lugar sin importarle nada más que su propia comodidad. Era mañoso, demasiado desvergonzado para gusto del Slytherin y no sabía respetar la intimidad de los demás. ¿De qué otra manera podía Draco explicar esos molestos ruidos? No le interesaba que follara con una puerta, si esos eran sus gustos, pero sí creía que podía ser más discreto en cuando a manifestaciones verbales.

Bueno, sí, le molestaba un poco saber que Black follaba con alguien que no fuera él. Tenía que reconocerlo, Sirius lo calentaba y mucho. Desde que, por casualidad, lo vio salir de la ducha sin toalla ni nada que cubriera su cuerpo, no podía evitar pajearse imaginando que exploraba cada parte de esa anatomía. Imaginaba sus manos recorrer el pecho, la espalda, las piernas y el culo del dueño de casa. En sus fantasías, siempre se detenía un poco más en el culo y dejaba que sus dedos se colaran por aquella hendidura que lo hacía jadear cada vez que la imaginaba… ¡Pero, por Merlín! Draco se pajeaba o follaba, reprimiendo los gemidos o bajando el tono de los mismos y no a oído y paciencia de quién quisiera escucharlo.

Dejó el vaso sobre un mueble y tomó la decisión de vengarse. Oh sí, Sirius Black sabría qué era escuchar y calentarse con los gemidos de Draco mientras éste follaba con otra persona. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, obviamente tendría que salir a buscar a alguien que lo ayudara a realizar su pequeña venganza.

Salió a la calle y se estremeció por el viento helado que le llegó a la cara. Abotonó su abrigo, poniendo especial atención en que no se notara la semi erección que tenía bajo sus pantalones y, cuidando que nadie lo viera, se apareció cerca de Soho; el mejor lugar, según él, para encontrar lo que estaba buscando. No necesitaba recorrer todos los locales del lugar. Hacía tiempo que tenía su favorito, así que se encaminó hacia él con esa elegancia que siempre lo había caracterizado. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del local, miró al guardia y éste le abrió la puerta sin más; no por nada el joven rubio era uno de los clientes frecuentes, tenían que tratarlo de la mejor manera posible.

Entró y evaluó con la mirada a los hombres presentes. Una cosa era follar con cualquiera y otra muy distinta era conservar su buen gusto. Se dirigió hacia la mesa que siempre ocupaba y esperó a que uno de los garzones le llevara su trago habitual. Después de unos minutos, tenía el trago en su mesa y un muchacho sentado a su lado, el cual hablaba de cosas si importancia para Draco.

Miró al chico en cuestión y decidió que no estaba del todo mal para follar. Se acercó y cortó, con un beso, el estúpido monologo que mantenía el muchacho. Un beso sensual y que dejaba clara las intenciones que tenía el rubio para con él. Lamió y mordió los labios de su acompañante y dejó que su húmeda lengua recorriera el labio inferior, incitando, provocando, tentando por más.

Andrew, así se llamaba el chico, separó los labios y comenzó a explorar, con demasiado entusiasmo y saliva, la boca del rubio. Draco reprimió las ganas de mandar a la mierda al chico por la manera en la que besaba; siempre había estado en desacuerdo con el exceso de saliva en los besos, pero lo aguantaría por la venganza que quería llevar a cabo. Cortó el contacto, miró al muchacho de cabello negro y sonrió de medio lado antes de hablar.

—¿Vamos a mi casa?

El muchacho asintió y se levantaron sin que les importara dejar sus tragos sin beber. Draco miró al hombre que atendía la barra y con un movimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que los tragos debía cargarlos a su cuenta.

Salieron del local y el mago maldijo su suerte. No podría aparecerse, tendría que utilizar la manera muggle para llegar hasta Grimmaud Place. ¡Merlín! Odiaba el transporte muggle. Hizo parar un taxi y luego de darle la dirección al chofer, comenzó a besar nuevamente a Andrew. La noche recién estaba empezando para ellos y, cómo lo veía Draco, prometía mucho.

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? Todo será bien recibido. **


	2. Serás un hijo de

**Disclaimer: Como siempre, ningún personaje es mío. Sólo me pertenecen la idea y la perversión. **

**Un nuevo capítulo. Sí, sé que me demoré bastante en subir ésto, pero, por algún motivo que no entiendo, Draco no me dejaba escribir.**

**Gracias a todas las que me aguantaron con mi manía de la perfección y se dieron el tiempo de leer y corregir.  
**

**Espero que les guste.**

El taxi se detuvo unas cuantas casas antes del lugar exacto, debido a que los muggles no podían ver el lugar, y Draco bajó sosteniendo la mano de Andrew entre las suyas. Iba a tener su venganza y Sirius Black se arrepentiría de cada uno de los gemidos que hacía con otra persona que no fuera él. El asunto es que tenía un pequeño, mínimo, insignificante y estúpido problema; seguramente el muchacho que lo acompañaba era muggle y de ser así, no podría ver Grimmauld Place. Algo tenía que hacer o todos sus planes se irían a la mierda antes de comenzar.

Andrew se acercó un poco más al hombre que estaba a su lado y sonrió de manera imperceptible. Sabía con quién estaba, así como también era consciente que Draco Malfoy era un mago. ¿Cómo? Por la sencilla razón de que cualquier persona que tuviera alguna noción del mundo mágico conocía ese apellido. No era un mago, pero su familia sí. Él era lo que denominaban Squib; alguien sin magia corriendo por sus venas, pero que provenía de una familia que sí era mágica.

El rubio no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo qué haría en esa situación. Quería follar, quería que Black escuchara sus gemidos, pero estaba aquél problema que requería solución inmediata. Miró al muchacho que de un momento a otro estaba más cerca de él y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio aún pensando en cómo lograr sus objetivos.

—No deberías preocuparte, Malfoy, soy un squib.

Draco enarcó una ceja mientras intentaba controlar la expresión de sorpresa que luchaba por instalarse en su rostro. ¿Conocía…? Obvio. Si tenía familia mágica, aún cuando él no fuera mago, debía conocer el apellido Malfoy. Bien, un problema menos.

Posó su mano en la nuca del otro y lo acercó hasta sus labios. Mordió y lamió los tentadores labios de Siri… Andrew, debía recodar que se llamaba Andrew. Draco ansiaba ese poder que se le iba de las manos cada vez que oía a Sirius gemir; por eso su venganza se centró en la boca del muchacho. La rabia y la pasión se combinaron en la rosada lengua del rubio, que entrando y saliendo, exploraba, recorría y hacía suyo hasta el último rincón que encontraba. Después, mordió el inferior llenándose de satisfacción al escuchar un gemido de placer por parte del otro. Sus brazos atraían de manera posesiva el cuerpo caliente que tenía frente a él y mentalmente se deleitaba pensando que su venganza estaba cada vez más cerca. Cortó el beso y una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar el jadeo y ver los ojos llenos de pasión de su acompañante.

Una pequeña señal con su dedo índice fue todo lo que necesitó para indicar a Andrew que le siguiera y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa que ahora habitaba. Abrió la puerta y no pudo evitar rodar los ojos al mismo tiempo que ponía una mueca de fastidio al escuchar los ya conocidos gemidos que venían de la habitación de Black.

—¿Vives con alguien?

Draco miró al muchacho que formuló la pregunta por unos segundos y movió la mano en un gesto de indiferencia.

—Ignórale, es lo que hago yo. —Sus palabras no podían estar más lejos de la verdad, pero eso era algo que él y nadie más que él sabía.

Andrew, presentía que eso no era cierto. Tenía un sexto sentido que siempre le indicaba las cosas que sucedían y su instinto le decía que él estaba allí por despecho, por una discusión y, por sobre todo, por celos. ¿Importaba? No, no realmente, él estaba allí para follar con Malfoy, para nada más, así que se encogió de hombros y centró su atención en el rubio.

Un gemido más largo que los anteriores y algo que sonaba parecido a _ohmerlínsíjoder_, se dejó escuchar en el lugar y Draco volvió a apretar los puños. Estaba harto, completamente harto de la situación, pero ya vería Black; el estúpido animago sabría de lo que era capaz un Malfoy cabreado y caliente. Caminó, quizás con demasiada ansiedad, hacia el muchacho que estaba allí, posó las manos posesivamente en ese culo y lo acercó a su cuerpo. El deseo de ser escuchado era mucho mayor que el deseo que podía sentir por esa piel caliente que se arrimaba a él.

——

No lo entendía. ¿Hasta cuándo mierda tenía que gemir en voz alta, cada vez que se pajeaba, para que el maldito crío subiera a la habitación y se dejara follar de una vez por todas?

La convivencia entre ellos no había sido fácil, nada de fácil. Ambos eran testarudos, cabezotas y demasiado orgullos para su propio bien o el de los demás. Habían tenido que aprender a adaptarse, a ceder en algunas cosas y a soportarse prácticamente todo el tiempo.

El _no_ que gritó, cuando se enteró que tenía que compartir su casa con el descendiente de los Malfoy, fue rotundo. No, bajo ningún concepto ese mocoso malcriado viviría bajo su techo. Definitivamente no. ¡Merlín se apiade de Sirius Black! La vida no podía seguir siendo tan cruel con él. Había pasado doce jodidos años en Azkaban, ¿por qué demonios querían torturarlo al ponerlo a cargo de Draco Malfoy? El Ministro lo odiaba, Merlín lo odiaba y Circe también, de eso estaba seguro. No pudo hacer absolutamente nada y tuvo que aceptar al muchacho en su casa. Rogó para tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente y así no tener que volver a prisión por asesinato sin remordimientos.

Desde el comienzo supo que odiaría todo lo que hiciera o dijera el rubio desabrido. Era hijo de la idiota de su prima Narcissa, sobrino de la zorra de Bellatrix, nada bueno saldría de ese muchacho. Sus estúpidas manías de orden y la maldita costumbre de mirar con desdén todo a su alrededor, como si no fueran dignos de él, lo estaban volviendo loco.

Ya, a Sirius no le gustaba esa casa, le recordaba a su madre –la jodida mujer que se encargó de amargar parte de su infancia y adolescencia–, pero eso no significaba, de ninguna manera, que dejaría que alguien que no fuera él la encontrara desdeñosa en toda la expresión de la palabra. No señor, no lo permitiría, como que se llamaba Sirius Black.

Pero fueron pasando los meses y, Sirius, ya no despotricaba tanto contra el muchacho. Sí, seguía con esas manías que lo sacaban de quicio y, sí, le seguía hablando como si fuera un retrasado, pero ya no le molestaba tanto. No podían molestarle… ¡Por todos los magos y brujas, vivos y muertos! Ya no tenía que preocuparse por ir a Azkaban por asesinato sin remordimientos, ahora tenía que preocuparse por ir a ése lugar por corrupción y perversión de menores. Sí, era consciente que el muchacho era mayor de edad, pero aún así se sentía como un depravado cada vez que lo imaginaba en su cama gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

Así estaban las cosas ahora: Sirius quería, necesitaba, desesperadamente follar con Draco Malfoy lo antes posible. ¿Qué podía decir? Sentía la sangre hervir cada vez que lo miraba caminar, comer o hacer cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? ¿Por qué de un momento a otro su aversión por el hijo de su prima –se negaba a pensar en él como sobrino en segundo grado– se convirtió en _eso_? La culpa la tenía la ducha. ¡Maldito fuera el jodido inventor de la puta ducha!

Ocurrió un día cualquiera. Sirius, como nunca, se despertó temprano y había decidido aprovechar el día después de darse una merecida y larga ducha en el tercer baño del segundo piso, su baño favorito. Claro, era su casa, su baño y era lógico que nadie más que él lo utilizara o eso pensaba. Caminó hacia el cuarto de baño llevando sólo una toalla en las manos –solía vestirse en la habitación, se sentía más cómodo haciéndolo de esa manera– mientras tarareaba una canción que había escuchado no recordaba dónde.

Entró al baño con los ojos cerrados, completamente sumergido en la canción y tarareándola cada vez más alto, por lo que no escuchó el ruido del agua corriendo no vio la silueta que se vislumbraba detrás de la cortina y ése descuido fue su perdición. Dejó la toalla a un lado, desabrochó la camisa del pijama sin dejar de tararear y, una vez abierta, la deslizó por sus hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Luego vinieron los pantalones, introdujo los pulgares debajo de la cinturilla de su ropa y bajó todo –pantalón y ropa interior– de un solo tirón. Movió los pies para terminar el proceso de sacarse la ropa y una vez listo, abrió la cortina de baño.

—¡Cierra la puta cortina, Black!

Su rostro palideció cuando escuchó el grito, pero sus mejillas se pusieron inmediatamente coloradas cuando se detuvo a observar –devorar con los ojos– el cuerpo blanquecino que tenía frente a él ¿Cuándo, cómo y por qué el muchacho ése se había desarrollado de esa manera? _"Es mi sobrino en segundo grado, es mi sobrino en segundo grado, es mi sobrino es segundo grado…" _Maldito hijo de su madre. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que, mierda, su cuerpo gritaba pecado y fóllame, fuerte y alto?

Tomó su ropa y salió del baño lo más rápido posible. Sí, era su baño, pero la visión de su follable sobrino le había afectado demasiado como para preocuparse por nimiedades como esa. Desde ese día, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera concretar las fantasías que lo desvelaban y lo tenían al borde de un orgasmo permanente. Fantasías en las cuales el muchacho estaba debajo de él, gimiendo, dejándose dominar, follar y lamer incontables veces, por todas partes.

Ahora, en el presente, estaba tomando su varita para limpiar las sábanas después de la excelente corrida que tuvo, deseando que por esa vez sí hubiera dado resultado su táctica. No es que, Sirius, fuera tímido y tuviera que recurrir a esas cosas en lugar de hablar claramente con el chico. No, no era por eso, pero ¿qué pasaba si lo mandaba al diablo? ¿Tendría que quedarse con la calentura en el cuerpo y las ganas de clavarlo en la cama sólo en sus fantasías? No señor, antes de permitir algo así, dejaría que Snape fuera a tomar el té y después se lo comiera de postre. Y eso era algo que jamás pasaría, primero muerto.

Se puso los pantalones y la camisa –sin abrochar, así el cabrón sabría de qué se estaba privando– y esperó en silencio alguna de las dos reacciones. Eran dos, o escuchaba el ruido de un vaso quebrándose o escuchaba la puerta cerrándose de golpe. Pero no escuchó nada de eso, sólo un par de risas y murmullos demasiado suaves para ser entendibles. Frunció el ceño y se paró de la camina para encaminarse a la puerta.

Abrió la puerta, caminó por el pasillo rumbo a las escaleras y comenzó a bajarlas lentamente –con la varita empuñada, por si acaso–, tenía que averiguar por qué Malfoy no había reaccionado a sus gemidos como solía hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bien recibido. **


	3. Uno caliente y uno jodido

**Bien, sé que dije que serían tres capítulos, pero me apeteció que fueran más. **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Ya saben, todo es de Jotaká, menos Andrew.**

Draco estaba deseoso de que Black bajara las escaleras y lo viera con su nuevo juguete. Anhelaba la venganza y demostrarle al inútil de Black que él también podía follar con quién quisiera las veces que quisiera. Le enseñaría que con Draco Malfoy no se jugaba, no sin recibir algo a cambio.

Bien, ahora había una cosa que le incomodaba, molestaba e irritaba un poco. Un squib… iba a follar con un squib. ¡Merlín lo salvara! Eran momentos como éste en los cuales agradecía que sus padres estuvieran muertos, así no sabrían qué hacía su pequeño hijo. Llevó su mano hasta la entrepierna de su acompañante y la acarició por unos segundos. Sí, estaba caliente, pero no por eso iba a tocar a ése más tiempo del necesario.

Sirius bajaba la escalera con cautela. Atrás había quedado los años de impulsividad y… Bien, seguía igual de impulsivo y temerario, pero si alguien estaba molestando a Malfoy –alguien que sólo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más que a él–, quería evitar asustarlo con sus acciones, así se aseguraba que no escapara.

No alcanzó a bajar los últimos escalones y se detuvo en seco. ¿No era ésa la mano de Malfoy en la polla de alguien más? "La puta que te parió…" Aferró más la varita y carraspeó bastante molesto por la escena. ¿No tenían decencia? Acaso, el maldito estúpido, imbécil, y demás calificativos, que estaba con su sobrino, ¿no sabía a quién pertenecía éste? Oh, Sirius se lo dejaría claro, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡¿Qué coño crees que haces en mi casa manoseándote con mi sobrino?!

Andrew observó al hombre que estaba en las escaleras y tragó saliva con dificultad, sobre todo después que escuchó la pregunta. De manera instintiva se alejó del otro muchacho y elevó las manos a la altura de la cara en señal de defensa.

—S-señor, no es lo que parece.

Draco miró a su acompañante y bufó. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de lo idiota que era? Bueno, era un squib, no se le podía pedir demasiada inteligencia.

—Merlín, Andrew, es exactamente lo que parece. No des excusas patéticas.

Después de convencerse que follaría con ése idiota, miró a Black y enarcó una ceja. ¿El muy imbécil creía que iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el hacía Circe sabe qué cosas con Merlín sabe quién? No, no lo haría.

— ¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa si me lo follo hasta que no recuerde ni su nombre?

Las manos de Sirius comenzaron a temblar con fuerza y con éstas su varita. Oh no, no iba a permitir que alguien, que no fuera él, disfrutara en la cama con el hijo de su prima. Miró al muchacho que tenía las manos alzadas, frunció el ceño y aferró más la varita.

— ¡Vete! ¡Y que sea la última vez que te vea en mi jodida casa!

—Ni se te ocurra hacerle caso, Andrew. ¡Puedo invitar a quién se me dé la puta gana!

—Claro que no. ¡Es mi casa y yo decidiré a quién invitas y a quién no!

Mientras Andrew miraba a los dos hombres discutir, comprendió todo. "Tío y sobrino, sí claro". Con la resignación de quien sabe que perdió el mejor polvo que pudo tener en semanas, comenzó a recoger sus cosas para marcharse. Estaba demás y los problemas que tenían esos dos, se solucionarían con una larga y ruda sesión de sexo.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y los miró por última vez. Tenía ganas de decirles unas cuantas cosas, pero sospechaba que ambos eran más tercos que una mula y que sería una perdida de tiempo. Quizás, algún día, podría compartir con los dos en un delicioso trío, si se daban las cosas.

— ¡No eres nadie para mandarme, Black!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Soy el que se ha pajeado todos los putos meses deseando que subas y hagas algo al respecto!

Tres cosas pasaron ante esa confesión. Andrew se congeló en el marco de la puerta, Draco miró perplejo a su tío y Sirius se pateó mentalmente por no saber mantener la boca cerrada.

Draco abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir. Si lo que decía Black era cierto, había tocado a un squib por nada. Tendría que desinfectarse las manos, inmediatamente de ser posible. No, no inmediatamente, primero tenía que aclarar las cosas con el idiota que se hacía llamar su tío. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Black se pajeaba pensando en él? No pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia al saber que despertaba esas reacciones en el mago adulto.

"Idiota, idiota, idiota. ¿Cuándo demonios aprenderás a no decir todo lo que pasa por tu cabeza?" Sirius se reprendía por las palabras dichas hacía unos minutos. Tenía claro que Malfoy las usaría en su contra y se las recordaría una y otra vez.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse llamó la atención de ambos. Se giraron y se dieron cuenta que el muchacho que había acompañado a Draco a casa ya no estaba. Éste último frunció el ceño y apretó los puños con renovada indignación.

—Pedazo de imbécil ¿Te das cuenta lo que provocaste? Andrew se fue y yo quedé caliente.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente y luego se relamió los labios. Si el muchacho tenía un problema, sería un buen samaritano y lo ayudaría. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al mismo tiempo que bajaba su varita y la guardaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

—Bueno, yo puedo ayudar con eso…

Draco volvió a enarcar una ceja y el amago de una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. ¿Acaso el cabrón de Black creía que follarían? Estaba loco si lo creía, completamente loco. Se arregló la ropa y le regaló una mirada llena de malicia.

—No lo creo. Ve a tu habitación y mastúrbate, ¿no es lo que haces siempre? Yo me iré a dormir. Tanto grito me agotó.

Pasó por el lado del mayor sin borrar la expresión de satisfacción que tenía en su cara. Una vez que llegó a su habitación cerró la puerta con un hechizo y se acostó en la cama. Sí, deseaba a Black, pero no por eso las cosas serían fáciles. Su estirpe era privilegiada y exquisita. Si lo quería en su cama, debía ganárselo.

¡Maldito hijo de puta! No podía creerlo. ¿Se iba y lo dejaba así, después de lo que le había confesado? Cerró los ojos y trató de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera asesinar al puto rubio que subió la escalera. Pasados unos pocos minutos, y aún con los ojos cerrados, sonrió; era una sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno, igual a la de sus días de estudiante. Las cosas no se quedarían así. El maldito mocoso sabría muy bien a quién había desafiado y pagaría las consecuencias, no por nada era Sirius Black.

* * *

**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletas? Cualquier cosa será bienvenida.**


End file.
